Electronic devices have advanced to provide increasingly complex functions, even as they grow smaller and thinner, and advance toward easier portability. Small electronic devices are typically carried in a user's pocket, and alternatives are emerging that may be worn on a wrist, a head, or an arm of the user.
The wearable versions mounted on the human body principally include a main body for implementing a function of the electronic device, and at least one strap coupled to the main body having an appropriate size, shape and structure so as to secure the device to the human body.
For example, a strap may be coupled to the electronic device. However, when the wearable electronic device is used in a context where wearing it is unnecessary, the strap can become cumbersome. In such contexts, the strap may be regarded as inconvenient or unsightly.
Thus, the electronic device may be configured to to be wearable on the human body (or coupleable to other structures) in a manner that preserves the convenience and aesthetics of the electronic device when it is both worn and un-worn.